Superman: A Hope in Hell Part 1
by The Dust
Summary: A Dark Knight Returns story of Superman in the future. A broken superman who has lost everything his life once was.


Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 1(4 panels)

Panel 1: Poem

POEM: WELCOME TO THE WORLD

YOU FUCKING, ASSHOLE

HERE IS YOUR WHORE

BUT DO REMEMBER

YOU'RE A SLUT TOO

AND TO HELL

YOU WILL GO

NOT BY MY HAND

BUT BY YOUR OWN

DON'T FORGET TO SMILE

FOR IT TAKES

YOU LESS ENERGY

THEN TO FROWN

Panel 2: Scene of an old dirty city (very Gotham looking)

Panel 3: Scene of the Daily Planet sign.

Panel 4: Scene of a harbor.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 2(4 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of a women being attacked by several gang members.

NARRATOR: I WAS THE FASTEST.

Panel 2: Women fighting with a man for her purse.

NARRATOR: I WAS THE STRONGEST.

Panel 3: Woman being stabbed by a different gang member.

NARRATOR: I WAS THE MOST POWERFUL.

Panel 4: Women laying dead in a pool of her own blood, while gang members run away. Seen in the foreground the back of a man in brown rags.

NARRATOR: I COULD HAVE SAVED HER. I REMEMBER HOW EASY IT WAS. SO SIMPLE THE GOAL. SO SIMPLE THE TASK.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 3(5 panels)

Panel 1: Large man in brown rags standing over dead women. Face of large man is covered with black tape.

NARRATOR: FOR I WAS A HERO AND THIS IS THE CITY I LOVED AND

PROTECTED.

Panel 2: Large hand covered in black tape closes eyes of dead women.

NARRATOR: NOW I AM NOTHING.

Panel 3: A man in black with sunglasses is standing against a wall.

Panel 4: Large man in rags looking up from dead women sees the man in black in distance.

Panel 5: Man in black makes hand motion to come to him.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 4(6 panels)

Panel 1: Large man in rags (Superman) is walking with man in black (Backstab) side by side on sidewalk. Superman's face is covered in black tape.

BACKSTAB: TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU, SUPE. FEELING A BIT SLOW IN THAT FIRST STEP OF YOURS. THOSE BAD BOYS SURE ARE QUICK WHEN THEY GET GOING.

Panel 2: Superman looking down on Backstab.

BACKSTAB: WHAT!? DON'T GO BLAMING ME FOR YOUR PROBLEMS! I TAKE ADVICE VERY WELL, FUCK YOU VERY MUCH. I NEVER DREAMED YOUR HEAD WAS AS THICK AS YOUR SKIN. LET'S GET GOING, SHALL WE.

Panel 3: Close up of Backstab poking Superman in the chest.

BACKSTAB: WE DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOUR GUESTS WAITING. AND WE DON'T WANT TO MAKE TROUBLE, DO WE?

SUPERMAN: NO.

Panel 4: Superman walking with Backstab side by side.

BACKSTAB: YOU KNOW. I ADMIT I CAN BE AN ASSHOLE ALL THE TIME, BUT I DO LOVE THE TIME WE SPEND TOGETHER.

Panel 5: Superman and Backstab standing outside an abandoned building . Backstab has his arm stretched out presenting the doorway.

BACKSTAB: TAA DAA!! HERE WE ARE. AFTER YOU, SUPE.

Panel 6: Superman entering doorway with Backstab behind him.

BACKSTAB: NOW I WANT YOU ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR. NO CUSSING, NO PALE JOKES, AND ESPECIALLY NO, I REPEAT, NO BIG BOOK JOKES.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 5(5 panels)

Panel 1: Superman walking up flight of stairs.

BACKSTAB(OP): BUT WHAT AM I SAYING! HA! HA! YOUR THE OLDEST BOY SCOUT IN THE WORLD. YOU'RE ALWAYS ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR.

Panel 2: Superman walking up flight of stairs. Backstab pushing Superman in back.

BACKSTAB: SOMETIME THIS YEAR, SUPE.

Panel 3: Backstab opening the door to a room.

BACKSTAB: I'LL JUST GET THE DOOR FOR YOU, OK. IN YOU GO.

Panel 4: Superman standing in the center of an empty room. Backstab is leaning against a wall looking at a pocket watch.

BACKSTAB: WE'RE A FEW MOMENTS EARLY, SO SMOKE'EM IF YOU GOT'EM. I PERSONALLY LIVE BY THE OLD SAYING, BETTER LATE THEN DEAD, BUT THESE GUESTS OF YOURS ARE NETHER LATE NOR DEAD.

Panel 5: Scene of two forms fading into the room.

BACKSTAB(OP): SHHHH. HERE THEY COME. ACT NATURAL AND A LITTLE SURPRISED AT THEIR ENTRANCE. THEY LIKE THAT.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 6(5 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of Death and Destiny standing in room.

DESTINY: WE HAVE ARRIVED TO SPEAK TO YOU MORTAL, AT THIS PREDESTINED TIME. YOU WILL LISTEN AND SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO.

Panel 2: Superman standing in the center with Death close to him. Destiny is standing away, opening his book and Backstab is in the distance leaning against wall looking at his finger nails.

DEATH: HOW ARE YOU CLARK. OH, IT PAINS ME TO DO THIS TO YOU.

SUPERMAN: BAD.

DEATH: YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS. YOU'RE A GOOD MAN. YOUR SOUL SHOULD BE AT PEACE.

Panel 3: Destiny reading from book.

DESTINY: THE BOOK HAS FORETOLD THIS TIME OF DESPAIR FOR YOU, MORTAL. WHY DID YOU NOT HEED THE WORDS I SPOKE TO YOU? ANSWER NOW.

Panel 4: Superman and Death standing.

DEATH: THAT DAMNED BOOK!! IT'S SO EASY TO KNOW HOW IT ALL TURNS OUT. HE'S A HERO. I CAN'T COUNT THE NUMBER OF TIMES HE SAVED THE WORLD. HOW MANY TIMES THAT BOOK MADE HIM SUFFER TO DO GOOD IN THIS WORLD.

DESTINY(OP): SILENCE. NOW ANSWER, MORTAL.

SUPERMAN: MURDER.

Panel 5: Backstab leaning against the wall.

BACKSTAB: NOT EVEN FOR THE WORLD.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 7(5 panels)

Panel 1: Destiny standing in front of Superman with book open.

DESTINY: I WILL REPEAT THE WARNING. ONE CHILD WILL BE BORN. A CHILD WHOSE NAME WAS NOT WRITTEN IN MY BOOK. SHE WAS NOT MEANT TO EXIST. HER LIFE WILL BE THREATENED AND SHE WILL DIE. IN DEATH, ALL LIFE WILL BE MADE RIGHT. YOU, MORTAL, WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO SAVE THIS MISTAKE. YOU MUST NOT SAVE HER. FOR IF SHE LIVES, THE WORLD WILL SUFFER FOR HER. WHY DID YOU SAVE THIS MISTAKE? THE BOOK HAS INFORMED ME WHY, BUT YOU MUST ANSWER THIS QUESTION FOR YOURSELF.

Panel 2: Death standing.

DEATH: IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN MURDER. I PROMISED TO GIVE HER PEACE. HELL, I DON'T KNOW EVEN IF I HAVE TO COLLECT HER. SHE'S NOT ON ANY OF MY LISTS.

Panel 3: Death standing closer to Destiny.

DESTINY: YOU MUST NOT SAVE HER. FOR IF SHE LIVES, THE WORLD WILL SUFFER FOR HER.

DEATH: ONE GIRL FOR THE WORLD, CLARK. YOUR SWORE TO PROTECT THE WORLD, SO PROTECT IT. I HATE NOT COLLECTING YOU. I KNOW YOU'RE SUFFERING.

Panel 4: Backstab playing with a lighter.

DESTINY(OP): THE BOOK READS: THE MORTAL NOT BORN OF THIS EARTH WILL SAVE THE GIRL AND THE WORLD WILL SUFFER. AND THE GREAT POWERS WILL END HIS LIVE, BUT DEATH WILL NOT COME TO HIM. HE WILL BEAR WITNESS TO THE SUFFERING HE HAS CREATED IN THIS WORLD. HE WILL NOT BE HARMED BY THOSE HE HAS CAUSED TO SUFFER, BUT HE WILL BE SEVERELY HINDERED IN THE PURSUIT OF ENDING THEIR SUFFERING.

Panel 5: Superman standing.

SUPERMAN: MUST...PROTECT...

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 8(6 panels)

Panel 1: Backstab is yelling in the ear of Superman.

BACKSTAB: THE INNOCENT!!! IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME ANSWER FROM THIS WALKING CORPSE!!!

Panel 2: Backstab pointing at Destiny.

BACKSTAB: OH GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ. JUST TELL HIM WHY HE DID IT.

DESTINY: YOU ARE OUT OF ORDER, SERVANT OF EQUALITY. ALL FALL BEFORE THE WORDS WRITTEN IN THIS BOOK. GOOD AND EVIL ARE ALWAYS IN FLUX. MORE NOW THAN EVER. MY TASK IS TO READ THE WORDS IN MY BOOK AND DO AS IT IS WRITTEN. YOUR TASK IS TO DEAL WITH THIS AGENT OF GOOD WHO HAS FALLEN FROM HIS PATH.

Panel 3: Backstab is walking near Death.

BACKSTAB: YES, I KNOW WHAT MY JOB IS. SUPERMAN'S ACTIONS HAVE INCREASED THE AMOUNT OF EVIL TO GOOD IN THE WORLD. THE WORLD HAS LOST IT'S GREATEST HERO AND GAINED A WORTHLESS LITTLE GIRL INSTEAD.

Panel 4: Backstab and Death near each other. They are making mean faces at each other.

DESTINY(OP): ALL IS NOT LOST. THE MORTAL NEED ONLY REMOVE THE MISTAKE AND ALL WILL BE MADE RIGHT.

Panel 5: Backstab in looking up into Superman's face.

BACKSTAB: DID YOU HEAR THAT!! JUST KILL THE GIRL AND ALL WILL BE FORGOTTEN!! THEY MIGHT HAVE TAKEN AWAY MOST OF YOUR POWERS, BUT I KNOW YOU STILL HAVE THAT AMAZING HEARING OF YOURS!!

Panel 6: Backstab is standing in front of Superman with arms crossed smiling.

BACKSTAB: WE'LL ALL GO OUT FOR ICE CREAM. MY TREAT, OF COURSE. AND THE WORLD WILL BE A HAPPIER PLACE FOR YOU. AND ME. JUST WAIT. AND SEE.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 9(5 panels)

Panel 1: Backstab is pulling Superman rags, so their faces are very close.

BACKSTAB: LOOK. JUST RUB THE KID OUT. THE GIRL CAN'T BE HURT BY ANYONE EXCEPT YOU. I TRIED AND FAILED. THE POWERS THAT BE ARE ONLY GOING TO LET YOU KILL THE LITTLE BRAT. YOU KNOW, I'M USUALLY A PRETTY DECENT GUY. I CAN'T HELP BUT ACT THIS WAY. JUST LOOK AT MY GLASSES.

Panel 2: Close up of Backstab's Glassed. They are a ying yang symbol in black and white, but the black part is much bigger then the white part.

BACKSTAB: I BEHAVE THE WAY THE WORLD IS AND MISTER, THE WORLD IS ONE BIG PRICK AS OF LATE.

Panel 3: Destiny and Death are standing together.

DESTINY: TIME HAS PASSED. WE WILL NOW DEPART FROM YOUR PRESENCE. IF YOU HAVE STILL NOT CORRECTED YOUR MISTAKE, WE WILL MEET AGAIN .

DEATH: CLARK. FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY. YOU MUST NOT CONTINUE THIS ANY LONGER.

Panel 4: Destiny and Death fade from the room.

Panel 5: Backstab standing by the door. Superman standing in the center of the room.

SUPERMAN: STILL...MURDER.

BACKSTAB: COME ON, SUPE. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 10(6 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of the outside of the building. There is a African-American boy sitting on the curb of the street.

Panel 2: Boy standing up with a smile as the wind blows through his hair. The boy is missing his right arm.

Panel 3: Scene of the boy, head turned looking over shoulder. He is smiling.

KICKS: SUPERMAN. I KNEW YOU'D BE HERE. NO MOON. THAT'S WHEN YOU MEET WITH MS. DEATH AND MR. FATE.

Panel 4: Backstab is standing behind Superman leaning over to look past him.

BACKSTAB: KICKS. KICKS. KICKS. IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE. I'VE TOLD YOU A THOUSANDS TIME. NOT FATE BUT DESTINY. MR. DESTINY AND IS BIG BOOK OF JOKES. VERY BAD JOKES.

Panel 5: Kicks is hugging Superman.

KICKS: EVERYTHING WILL BE ALL RIGHT. I KNOW. MADAM NIGHT KNOW. YOU'RE STILL THE PROTECTOR OF THIS CITY. NOTHING CAN HURT HER WHILE YOU'RE STILL HERE.

SUPERMAN: KICKS.

Panel 6: Superman and Kicks looking at Backstab.

BACKSTAB: OK, HUGGING TIME'S OVER. I'M GOING FOR SOME ICE CREAM, SO WHO THE HELL IS WITH ME.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 11(6 panel)

Panel 1: Superman, Kicks and Backstab standing outside of ice cream shop. Kicks and Backstab are holding very large ice cream cones.

Panel 2: They are walking. Kicks and Backstab are eating.

BACKSTAB: YOU SEE, SUPE. I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT YOU AND WHY YOU DO SUCH STUPID THINGS.

Panel 3: Backstab is facing Superman eating ice cream.

BACKSTAB: YOU GOT THE POWER OF A GOD( LOWER CASED "g") BUT YOUR NOT A GOD. HELL, YOUR NOT EVEN A MAN.

Panel 4: Kicks is sitting on a bench. Backstab is walking on the top of the bench.

BACKSTAB: YOU GOT ALL THESE MORALS AND CODES OF HONOR. YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS SO BLACK AND WHITE. YOU GET THAT FROM A GOOD KANSAS UP BRINGING.

Panel 5: Backstab is standing on one hand and eating with the other.

BACKSTAB: THIS IS GOOD AND THIS IS BAD, BOY AND GIRL. GOOD, EVIL. GOD, SATAN. HEAVEN, HELL. YOU CAN'T SEE THINGS LIKE I CAN. I'M THE MAN IN THE MIDDLE. I WALK THAT YELLOW LINE DOWN THE ROAD.

Panel 6: Backstab flops into the bench beside Kicks.

BACKSTAB: YOU KNOW. YEARS BEFORE THIS LITTLE PROBLEM AROSE, I SOMETIMES THOUGHT LUTHER WASN'T ALL THAT BAD AND THAT YOU WERE THE ASSHOLE.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 12(6 panels)

Panel 1: Backstab standing beside Superman.

BACKSTAB: BUT YOU KNOW, I HAVE TO QUESTION MY OWN WAYS OF THINKING SOMETIMES. I'VE BEEN SURROUNDED BY EVIL SO LONG, I'M STARTING TO THINK I'M GOOD.

Panel 2: Backstab smears the ice cream on Superman's head.

BACKSTAB: BUT THEN I DO THINGS LIKE THIS...

Panel 3: Backstab holding Kicks in the air by his coat.

BACKSTAB: AND LIKE THIS...

KICKS: HEY! LET GO!

Panel 4: Backstab throws Kicks into an alley.

BACKSTAB: NOW YOU'RE FLYING JUST LIKE SUPERMAN.

Panel 5: Kicks lands into some garbage cans.

SFX: CRASH!!!

KICKS: OW!!! MY HEAD!!!

Panel 6: Backstab standing over Kicks.

BACKSTAB: WHERE'S YOUR PROTECTOR OF THE CITY NOW, KID.

KICKS: RIGHT BEHIND YOU, BITCH.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 13(4 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of Superman's fist missing Backstabs head and going through the wall in the alley.

SFX: CRUSH!!

BACKSTAB: CAN'T WE TALK.

Panel 2: Superman's fist is through the wall on the other side of Backstab's head.

SFX: CRUSH!!

BACKSTAB: YOU KNOW. I COULD DODGE YOUR PUNCHES ALL DAY LONG EVEN IN YOUR PRIME...

Panel 3: Backstab falls out of view from Superman.

BACKSTAB(OP):BUT IT DOESN'T HURT THAT YOUR MOVING QUITE SLOW THESE DAYS.

Panel 4: Scene of Backstab pulling a shiny object from his pocket as he is stepping away from Superman.

BACKSTAB: NOW LET'S TRY TO REEDUCATE YOU.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 14(5 panels)

Panel 1: Superman is throwing a punch at Backstab. Backstab ducks under the punch.

BACKSTAB: YOUR SLOW AND I'M FAST.

Panel 2: Backstab is behind Superman.

BACKSTAB: YOUR DUMB AND I'M SMART.

Panel 3: Backstab kicking the back of Superman's knee joint.

BACKSTAB: YOU CAN'T HURT ME AND I CAN HURT YOU, A LOT. I CAN GO RIGHT THROUGH YOUR BODY ARMOR AT WILL.

Panel 4: Close up of Superman's face with a x-acto knife near his eye.

BACKSTAB: YOU'RE A LOSER AND I'M A WINNER.

Panel 5: Superman is on his hands and knees. Backstab is standing beside him putting the knife away.

BACKSTAB: YOU ARE ONLY A LOSER NOW BECAUSE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN HOW TO FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 15(6 panels)

Panel 1: Superman is standing up beside Backstab.

BACKSTAB: YOU WILL RELEARN THE EASIEST LESSON OF YOUR LIFE ON A SUBJECT YOU HAVE WRITTEN THE BOOK ON. YOU WILL BE A HERO AGAIN. MAYBE DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE. MAYBE UGLY FROM THE DIRT AND SWEAT. BUT IT WILL BE CLEAN AND PURE FROM THE BLOOD SHED FROM OTHERS AND FROM YOURSELF.

Panel 2: Backstab helping up Kicks.

KICKS: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THROW ME AGAIN?

BACKSTAB: NO MORE FLYING LESSONS FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN. LEAVE FLYING TO THE EXPERTS.

Panel 3: Kicks walking over to Superman.

BACKSTAB(OP): AND THOSE THAT GAWKED AT YOU AS YOU FLEW ACROSS THE SKY IN YOUR BRIGHT COLORED UNIFORM, I KNOW FOR I WAS ONE OF THEM, WILL HAVE TO SEE THE SAME MAN IN RAGS WALK ON THIS ROTTEN WASTE WITH THE REST OF US.

Panel 4: Backstab with his arms raised to the heavens.

BACKSTAB: MOST WILL NOT UNDERSTAND. MOST WILL NOT EVEN CARE, BUT A FEW WILL SEE. A FEW WILL UNDERSTAND WHAT I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN. YOUR POWERS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO YOUR HEART.

Panel 5: Close up of Kicks standing beside Superman's legs.

BACKSTAB(OP): I HAVE NO BOOK, BUT I KNOW YOU WILL SUFFER AND HATE LIKE NEVER BEFORE. LOVE WILL BE A DISTANT MEMORY IN A LIFE YOU NEVER LIVED. NEVER THE LESS, YOU WILL FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT AND YOU WILL LOSE. LOSE PARTS AND PIECES OF YOURSELF. THAT'S WHEN YOU KNOW IT'S THE GOOD FIGHT.

Panel 6: Scene of Backstab running from the alley.

BACKSTAB: DO TRY TO REMEMBER THAT I AM NEITHER YOUR FRIEND NOR YOUR ENEMY. I'M JUST THE MAN IN THE MIDDLE.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 16(6 panels)

Panel 1: Superman is picking Kicks up.

KICKS: WHOA! BIG MAN!

Panel 2: Superman is looking face to face with Kicks.

SUPERMAN: OK?

KICKS: YEA. I'M FINE. I'VE BEEN THROWN HARDER BY MY SISTERS.

Panel 3: Superman putting Kicks down on the ground.

KICKS: WHERE TO NEXT? WE GOING TO PATROL THE CITY. KICK THE ASS OF EVIL ALL OVER CREATION OR WHAT?

Panel 4: Superman standing.

SUPERMAN: HOME.

Panel 5: Close up of Kicks walking beside Superman.

KICKS: I WAS AFRAID OF THAT...

Panel 6: Close up of Kicks walking beside Superman. Kicks is looking up to Superman.

KICKS: YOU REALLY COULD OF BEATEN BACKSTAB, RIGHT?

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 17(5 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of Superman staring into the night from the alley.

KICKS(OP): RIGHT, SUPERMAN? SUPERMAN?

SUPERMAN: QUIET.

Panel 2: Kicks looking for the alley.

KICKS: SOMETHING UP?

Panel 3: Scene of a car pulling up to a group of men by the curb of the street.

SUPERMAN: GUNS.

Panel 4: Scene of several guy pulling out handguns from the curb.

Panel 5: Scene of car with gun fire coming from the car.

SFX: SOUNDS OF GUN FIRE.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 18(6 panel)

Panel 1: Superman is walking out of the alley.

SUPERMAN: STAY.

KICKS(OP):YEA, THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO.

Panel 2: Superman in the middle of the street. The men are still shooting at each other.

SFX: SOUNDS OF MEN SCREAMING.

Panel 3: Scene of wounded man on ground looking up at Superman walking past him.

WOUNDED MAN ON GROUND: OH MAN, I'M SHOT!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!?

Panel 4: Kicks looking down on wounded man.

KICKS: THAT'S SUPERMAN, YOU ASSHOLE.

Panel 5: Superman is shot at and the bullet bounces off his chest as he is walking.

Panel 6: Man standing with gun is looking up to Superman with face of terror.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 19(3 panels)

Panel 1: Close up of Superman handing bent gun to standing man.

STANDING MAN: FUCK ME.

Panel 2: Men from the curb are all standing up from the cover they were shooting from. They all have looks of amazement on their faces.

Panel 3: Several men from the curb are running while the rest are still standing amazed.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 20(1 panel)

Panel 1: Superman is holding the car over his head with men shouting from the car.

KICKS(OP): HA!! HA!! NOW THIS IS OLD SCHOOL ASS KICKING!!

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 21(5 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of smashed car in a brick building. Several men are crawling out of the car.

MAN FROM THE CAR: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.

Panel 2: Man with a machine gun firing at Superman.

MAN WITH MACHINE GUN: DIE, MOTHER FUCKER!!!

Panel 3: Superman is trying to grab the man with machine gun but the man is moving out of Superman's way.

MAN WITH MACHINE GUN: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Panel 4: Man with machine gun is backed up against wall.

Panel 5: Man with machine gun has dropped his gun and sitting in a crouched position.

MAN WITH MACHINE GUN: I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP!

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 22(5 panels)

Panel 1: Kicks is standing in front of the remaining men form the curb.

KICKS: MOVE ALONG, YOU PUSSIES. THERE'S NOTHING LEFT TO PISS YOUR PANTS ABOUT.

Panel 2: Man from curb pulling a gun out.

MAN FORM CURB: YOU COCK SUCKING PRICK!! I'M MAKE YOU PISS YOUR PANTS!

Panel 3: Kicks kicks the man in the face.

MAN FORM CURB: AARRRGGG!!!

KICKS: AND DOWN YOU GO, BITCH!!

Panel 4: The rest of the men are running away.

Panel 5: Superman and Kicks standing in middle of street.

KICKS: NOW, HOW DO YOU FEEL?

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 23(6 panel)

Panel 1: Close up of Superman.

SUPERMAN: BETTER...SIRENS.

Panel 2: Kicks grabbing hand of Superman and pulling hard.

KICKS: COME ON, SUPERMAN! THE POLICE MAY STILL BE MILES AWAY BUT YOU'RE NOT MOVING TO FAST ANYMORE. LET'S GO!

Panel 3: Scene of the front of an apartment building.

Panel 4: Scene of the front of an apartment building. It is starting to rain.

Panel 5: Scene of the front of an apartment building. It is raining very hard.

Panel 6: Superman is standing in front of apartment building with Kicks in the rain.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 24 (6 panels)

Panel 1: Superman and Kicks standing in rain.

KICKS: I GUESS I'M HOME. I WISH I COULD STAY WITH YOU. YOU KNOW MY MOM WOULDN'T EVEN MISS ME. AS TRUE AS THE RAIN IS WET.

Panel 2: Superman looking down at Kicks.

SUPERMAN: GO.

Panel 3: Kicks walking up stairs and looking back.

KICKS: I GUESS A SUPER-HERO LIKE YOU NEEDS YOUR SPACE. SUPERMAN NEVER DID HAVE A SIDE KICK AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'D EVER WEAR A RED AND GREEN OUTFIT WITH A GIRLY LOOKING YELLOW CAPE.

Panel 4: Kicks standing in the doorway.

KICKS: I'D LOVE TO JUST TURN MY BACK ON YOU SUPERMAN FOR JUST A SECOND AND YOU'D BE GONE. I KNOW YOU CAN'T FLY ANYMORE, BUT I'LL JUST TURN MY BACK ANYWAY AND PRETEND THAT YOU JUST FLEW AWAY.

Panel 5: Kicks turns his back.

Panel 6: Kicks running up stairs.

KICKS: NOT THAT THERE'S ANYTHING WRONG WITH WALKING.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 25 (6 panel)

Panel 1: Superman standing in the rain.

Panel 2: Superman walking away from apartments.

Panel 3: Scene of a door opening.

Panel 4: Superman standing in a dirty apartment.

SUPERMAN(THINKING): THANK GOODNESS, CLARK HAD A GOOD AMOUNT OF MONEY IN HIS SAVINGS OR I'D BE SLEEPING IN THE STREETS ABOUT NOW. IT FEELS LIKE A LIFETIME SINCE I WROTE ANYTHING.

Panel 5: Superman looking at a crooked painting of birds in fight.

SUPERMAN(THINKING): IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT IT'S A PLACE TO LAY MY HEAD AND JUST SLEEP AND FORGET.

Panel 6: Superman straightening picture.

SUPERMAN(THINKING): NOT THAT I DO MUCH SLEEPING.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 26(1 panel)

Panel 1: Scene of the sky and clouds.

SUPERMAN: NOT THAT I DO A LOT OF FORGETTING EITHER. FOR IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME DREAM. EVERY NIGHT. I CAN'T REMEMBER MY DREAMS BEFORE. I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBERED IF I EVER DREAMED.

SUPERMAN: IT'S ALWAYS SUCH A SLEEPLESS NIGHT. OH TO FLY AGAIN. I NEVER THOUGHT I TOOK IT FOR GRANTED. I WAS WRONG. IT'S JUST THE KNOWLEDGE OF KNOWING I WALK WITH TWO FEET. TWO FEET WHICH NEVER LEAVE THE GROUND.

SUPERMAN: I UNDERSTAND THE ENVY PEOPLE HAVE FOR BIRDS WHO ARE SO VERY FREE.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 27(5 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of the clouds rushing past.

SUPERMAN: I REMEMBER THE FALL. FALLING SO FAST. IT NEVER SEEMED FAST, BUT NOW IT'S LIKE WATCHING SUN RAYS MOVE ACROSS THE SKY.

Panel 2: Superman is holding a small leg in his hand.

SUPERMAN: IT'S THE LAST TIME I STOPPED SOMEONE FROM FALLING. I COUNTED EVER HEART BEAT ON THE WAY DOWN. DOWN TO THE GROUND FOREVER.

Panel 3: Close up of a girl's smile.

SUPERMAN: THIRTY-SEVEN HEART BEATS, HERS AND MINE. ALSO ONE BEAUTIFUL SMILE.

Panel 4: Close up of a girl's smile fading out of sight.

SUPERMAN: BUT IN MY DREAM, SHE FADED AWAY.

Panel 5: Close up of Superman's arms empty.

SUPERMAN: I LOST HER SOMEHOW ON THE WAY DOWN AND I JUST STOOD IN MIDAIR WONDERING HOW I FAILED. HOW I FAILED TO SAVE THAT BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL FALLING FROM A BUILDING.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 28(2 panels)

Panel 1: Superman is wearing normal super-hero outfit and his back is turned to us as he hovers in the air. A great fire is consuming a large building.

SUPERMAN: AND I DID NOTHING TO STOP THE FIRE. I DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THE SCREAMS FOR HELP. I STOOD THERE FEELING SORRY FOR MYSELF. HOW COULD I LET HER FALL. I'M SUPERMAN. NO ONE WILL DIE AS LONG AS I AM HERE.

Panel 2: Superman sitting on a chair.

SUPERMAN(THINKING): AND I WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND TRY TO SLEEP AGAIN.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 29(4 panels)

Panel 1: Poem.

POEMS: CLOSE YOUR EYES

SO YOU MAY FEEL

THE TOTAL PAIN

I'M ABOUT TO DELIVER

TO YOUR SOUL

AS I BREAK

BOTH MY LEGS

AND ARMS AND HEAD

SO YOU WILL KNOW

I'D GLADLY GIVE

THIS EARTHLY TEMPLE

TO HURT YOU

BUT IT ALWAYS HURTS

ME SO BAD

TO WAKE UP

WITH YOUR BANDAGES

ALL OVER ME

Panel 2: Man in only boxer shorts standing at a window watching the rain. The view is from his backside, so you can see the room and the bed.

Panel 3: Man is in his early twenties. He is frowning.

Panel 4: Man's head is turned to hear voice.

WOMEN: COME BACK TO BED, DEAR.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 30(6 panels)

Panel 1: Scene of man looking back into room, sees the naked back of the women in bed.

MAN: THERE IS EVIL IN THIS CITY, WIFE. AS LONG AS I AM HERE, I MUST PROTECT THIS CITY AS IF IT WAS MY OWN.

Panel 2: Beautiful woman in bed cover by the sheets.

WOMAN: CAN'T YOU EVER BE HAPPY? YOU'RE RICH, POWERFUL, EVERYONE FEARS AND RESPECTS YOU. YOU ACHIEVED THINGS YOUR MASTER NEVER DID IN LIFE. AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU MARRIED ME. LUCKY DOG.

Panel 3: Man making serious face.

MAN: I DON'T LIKE BEING HAPPY.

Panel 4: Scene of woman.

WOMAN: I DO LOVE A CHALLENGE.

Panel 5: Man walking fast into the room.

MAN: GET THE BAG OUT.

Panel 6: Woman pulling a bag from under the bed.

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Page 31(6 panels)

panel 1: Superman is standing in front of his chair.

Panel 2: Superman is straightening picture on wall.

Panel 3: Superman is opening door.

Panel 4: Kicks is sleeping on the door step.

Panel 5: Superman standing in doorway.

SUPERMAN: WAKE.

Panel 6: Kicks is rubbing eyes.

KICKS: IS IT MORNING ALREADY, OR IS TIME TO FIND SOME MORE ACTION?

Superman: A Hope in Hell part 1

Panel 32(5 panels)

Panel 1: Man is wearing a Batman outfit. He is adjusting belt.

WOMAN(OP): I DO LOVE A MAN IN UNIFORM.

Panel 2: Close up of women kissing man's cheek.

Panel 3: Close up of man's face. He has a slight smile.

Panel 4: Batman swing from the room.

BATMAN(WHISPERING): I DON'T LIKE BEING HAPPY.

Panel 5: Scene of Superman's hand on Kicks back.

KICKS: COFFEE. I'M GOING TO NEED SOME COFFEE FIRST.

Job 17:16


End file.
